


Making a wish

by Imaginary_Raine, Salllzy



Series: Journey through the Ark [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Raine/pseuds/Imaginary_Raine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: Maul gets paraded around like a prize winning stud, Savage makes a wish and the pair of them fight about it.
Relationships: Feral & Darth Maul & Savage Opress
Series: Journey through the Ark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Making a wish

**Author's Note:**

> Here is one of the promised one-shots, it's a bit short but ot ended on a good place.

Maul was a big boy now, he didn't believe in dreams, wishes and family. The galaxy didn't work like that, nor did life. Nightbrothers were slaves to the Nightsisters, they were used for breeding stock like cattle. That was their life.

He still had Savage and Feral, his baby brothers, his responsibility, his family.

But then one day an old man came and looked at him, he had been made to stand on a block as he was prodded, poked and paraded around like a prize winning animal. He hated it, he hated the way that the old man grabbed his face. He hated the way that the electro whip came down across his back, he hated how the man praised him when he didn't scream.

He hated it all.

After he had been beaten bloody he had been dragged into the room that he shared with his brothers.

"Maul!" Savage rushed over to him, his grayish-green eyes were wide with fright and worry.

"I'm fine." His shirt was in tatters around his waist, the only thing that he could be proud of was that he hadn't screamed or begged once.

"You're bleeding Maul, badly. You need bacta." Savage tried to press dirty clothing to the wounds.

"You know the Nightsisters don't allow us to use bacta, cattle aren't allowed to." Maul winced as Savage pressed too hard against his back.

"I made a wish today." Savage tore up some of the clothes that they had to make bandages.

"Wishes aren't real Savage, you know this." Maul scowled at Savage who was bandaging his arms.

"Just because you don't believe in them doesn't mean that they can't come true." 

"Savage that is baby talk! When will you grow up!" 

As the two of them began to fight Feral woke up and began crying, his sobs echoed through the cold small room. Savage and Maul raced to him, Maul ignoring his wounds as he picked up Feral.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I have you, nothing will hurt you so long as I am here." Maul rocked Feral gently as he tried to calm him.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel about me making wishes. But I know this one will come true!" 

"Savage the world that we live in is a very cruel place, wishes won't make anything better. Wishes are for children, we aren't children." 

Savage didn't say anything, Maul looked at his brother, the defeated set to his shoulders. 

"What did you wish for?" Maul wanted to know what Savage was wasting his time on.

"Family, I made a wish that we would get taken away from here. A dad and an older brother and a home, with lots of sun, grass and trees. Somewhere you and Feral can be loved and cared for." 

Maul violently squashed the urge to cry, he was an adult now, he had the tattoos to prove it. He wouldn't cry like a baby. 

"Why not a mother or sister?" His voice was gruff as he continued to fight his tears.

"We already have them and they aren't very nice, so maybe a dad and brother would be better." 

Maul reached over and tugged Savage to his chest, he held the pair of them close. He closed his eyes and for once he allowed himself to imagine what it would be like, to have a home, a family that loved them.

But it was just a dream, dreams didn't come true. Much like wishes.

"That sounds wonderful Savage." 

It truly did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave your comments below.


End file.
